


Attention Whore

by Flamingwulf2k, rwbysmut4life



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Impregnation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, beastiality, beowolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingwulf2k/pseuds/Flamingwulf2k, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwbysmut4life/pseuds/rwbysmut4life
Summary: Glynda has been pent up, and us tired of her mate Alpha using other girls instead of her. So she takes charge and gets the Grimm to fuck her instead





	Attention Whore

Glynda was *furious*. It had been *days* since Alpha, her Grimm lover had fucked her as he had been occupied being overly promiscuous and fucking any woman at Beacon with two legs and now she was at her wit's end as she *stormed* towards the room of Team CFVY, loud *screams* coming from the room, no doubt her mate fucking someone as she approached. "Alpha!" Glynda roared angrily as she used her semblance to *throw* the door open.  
Alpha was currently holding Coco down on the bed as his knot was slapping against her pussy lips. Nearby on the other bed Velvet was on her back with black cum oozing from her gaping pussy and a bite mark on her shoulder. He had finished with her and was about to knot her leader until Glynda came in. He growled a bit looking at her.  
"Unacceptable! You have all the time in the world to fuck these students, but no time to fuck me?! We are going back to our room *right **now***, and we are going to ***fuck***!!" Glynda roared, the woman feeling *incredibly* pent up.  
The Grimm gave a small roar before he knotted Coco’s Pussy and came inside of her. Now that he was done all he had to do was pick her up and follow Glynda, knowing she could easily kill him. Before he got up though he leaned down and bit Coco’s shoulder to leave a mark on her as well.  
"Get on the bed, now!" Glynda said as she slammed the door behind her, the woman using her semblance to shove Alpha onto his back, using her hands to *tear* off her clothes, leaving them in scattered patches across the ground of her office.  
Seeing her naked and the mark on her shoulder got Alpha riled up as his cock was getting hard once more. He tried to get up but her semblance kept him down. He wasn’t strong enough to break though as he growled in his bonds with his cock erect wanting to mate with her now.  
"There it is~! The cock I've been waiting for~! No more delays~! Time to *fuck*~!" Glynda said as she walked over to Alpha, the woman tearing her panties off and raising herself up above Alpha's cock, Glynda slightly teasing the Grimm as she rubbed the tip against her dripping folds before slowly easing in the tip of his cock, at the same time she released her semblance off of his hands and hips, "You know what to do, big boy~," Glynda said in a sultry voice.  
Now free Alpha immediately grabbed Glynda by her hips and growled before he plunged his large cock into her pussy. Stoping once the knot was pressed against her Pussy lips. He groaned at how tight it was before gripping her ass and moving her up and down his cock making sure not to knot her yet.  
"GOOOOOH~!! FUUUUUUUUUCK~!! THAT'S IT, BABY~!! FUCK ME~!! *BREED ME*~!! OH, HOW I'VE MISSED THIS~!!" Glynda *screamed* as she felt Alpha *brutally wreck* her pussy with his rabid and intense thrusts, her pussy *clamping* down on him as he *shoved* himself in and out of her *regal* cunt.  
Alphas hands gripped her plump asscheeks tightly as his tongue stuck out and he began to lick her bouncing breasts as he moved his hips along with hers to continue his fucking. His tail wagged as Alpha panted continuing to breed his mate just how she needed.  
"FUCK, *YES*~!! GRAB MY ASS~!! *SQUEEZE IT~!! PLAY WITH IT~!! IT'S YOURS~!! I'M YOUR FUCK TOY~!! FILL ME WITH YOUR LITTER~!! I WANT TO FEEL YOUR *THICK CUM INSIDE OF ME*~!! FILL THIS SLUTTY PROFESSOR UP WITH YOUR GRIMM SEED~!!" Glynda *moaned* as she felt Alpha play with her ass as he fucked her.  
Hearing her needs and wants Alpha couldn’t resist and stood up holding Glynda by her ass and rammed her into the wall. His cock pounded against her womb before he gritted his teeth, his knot slowly went in and then entered her Pussy with a loud thrust as he knotted the professor. He leaned up and began licking her neck and collar bone before licking her face near her luscious lips all while his knot swelled in side her and his cock sloshed within her womb.  
"GAAAAAAAAAH~!! FUUUUCK~!! YESSSSSS~!! THAT'S IT~!! FUCK ME UP THE WALL~!! I CAN FEEL YOU *SO DEEP* IN MY WOMB~!! FUCK ME IN MY BABY-MAKER~!!" Glynda *bellowed* as Alpha *speared* her against the wall, his thrusts unrelenting as his tongue roamed her upper body, *slathering* Glynda, making her look like a complete and *total mess*.  
Her hair was undone as the Grimm moved his hand on her ass and continued to move his cock inside of her while moving his hips ramming Glynda again the wall cracking it. Alphas tail wagged even more as he was reaching his climax he felt Glyndas legs go around his hips locking by her ankles as he began panting faster letting Glynda known that he was getting close.  
"GUUUUH~!! GOOOOH~!! FUCK~!! I CAN FEEL IT~!! I CAN FEEL YOUR COCK *PULSING*~!! CUM INSIDE OF ME~!! *BREED ME*~!!" Glynda practically *begged* as she wrapped her legs around Alpha's waist, locking him in.  
Alpha then let out a loud howl before he came inside of Glynda. Pouring his thick hot seed into her womb. His hand gripped her ass as his cock moved inside of her sloshing the cum inside while releasing more.  
"*GOOOOOOOOH~, FUUUUUUUUCK~!!*" Glynda *screamed* as she felt Alpha's *potent and **thick*** cum *shoot* itself directly into her womb, making her brain turn to absolute mush. "FINALLY~!! YOUR CUM~!! YOUR *FUCKING PERFECT CUM*~!! FILL ME UP WITH IT~!! MAKE ME LOOK NINE MONTHS PREGNANT~!!" Glynda *moaned* as she felt her belly begin to inflate due to the sheer incredible amount of semen being pumped into her unprotected pussy.  
The knot didn’t let any cum spill out as Alpha groaned before taking a few steps back. The wall was chipped and crack as he laid back on the bed with Glynda on top of him, her belly swollen with his cum as he waited for his knot to go down. He leaned in and began to lick at her mark while his hands began to grip her asscheeks that had marks from his intense gripping while he was breeding her.  
"Guh~! Groooh~! Thank you~, I'm *so full*~!" Glynda moaned as she felt her body finally fall limp, letting her body completely submit to Alpha's tight grasp on her as her pussy was filled to the brim with his black cum.  
Alpha panted as he laid on his back slightly tearing the bed but he didn’t care. He mated with his Alpha mate and now he could rest easy knowing he could do it again the next morning, and whenever he wanted.


End file.
